listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of fictional vehicles
The following is a list of fictional vehicles: Airborne aircraft carriers Aircraft Airships * Airship, Tom Swift’s — Tom Swift and His Airship Amphibious vehicles * A Lotus Esprit S 1 in the 1977 film The Spy Who Loved Me (James Bond 007) Automobiles and trucks * Arrowcar - Green Arrow's vehicle * Batblade - Batman & Robin * Batcycle - Batman * Batgirl Cycle - Batman * Batmobile - The primary transportation of the DC Comics superhero 'Batman. Note: The Batmobile has taken on many different forms from the 1930s to today and has evolved along with the character in TV, films, and comics. Notable examples include: :* The original 1930s Batmobile, which automotive experts believe resembles the DeSoto coupe of that era. :* The Batmobile used in the campy 1960s TV series, made from the Lincoln Futura show car by George Barris. :* The sleek, aerodynamic Batmobiles of the 1990s cartoons and the Movie Batman Forever :* The flying Batmobile used in the futuristic Batman Beyond cartoon series. :* The hulking, tank-like Batmobile of Batman Begins, also known as The Tumbler. * Buckaroo Banzai's Jet Car * Chitty Chitty Bang Bang the sometimes-flying car, star of the book/film/musical of the same name * Christine, the car in the novel by Stephen King * DRAG-U-LA - racer built by Grandpa Munster * FAB1 - Lady Penelope's Rolls-Royce * Electric Runabout, Tom Swift’s — Tom Swift and His Electric Runabout * Flying Ford Anglia in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets * The General Lee - The Dukes of Hazzard * “Gladys” — My Mother the Car * Grease car - 1948 Ford * Gumdrop - an Austin Clifton "Heavy" 12/4, the eponymous star of a series of children's books by Val Biro * Herbie — The Love Bug * Hirondel — The sleek, fast, sports car created by Leslie Charteris. It first appeared driven by the character Christopher "Storm" Arden in the novel Daredevil, then later by Charteris' famous character Simon Templar (The Saint). More recently, it showed up again in Simon R. Green's Man With the Golden Torc * KARR - Knight Rider - B&W customized Pontiac Trans Am Automated Roving Robot' * KITT - Knight Rider - black customized Pontiac Trans Am Industries Two Thousand * KITT - Knight Rider - black customized Ford Mustang GT Cobra Industries Three Thousand * Landmaster - giant all-terrain-vehicle - Damnation Alley, 1977 * Light Cycle'' - Tron * Mach Five - the racing car driven by Speed Racer * The Magic bus * Munster Koach - Munsters family car * The Mystery Machine * The Thunderbolt Greaseslapper - Tom Slick (TV series) race car * Vauxhall Potato - fictional family car mentioned in ''The Spitting Image Book Balloons * Balloon from Five Weeks in a Balloon, by Jules Verne * The 5th Dimension balloon Castles * Laputa — Castle in the Sky Chairs * Metron's Moebius chair Chariots * Apollo's chariot * Ben hur's chariot * The golden chariot of Ushas Cities The four Cities in Flight novels by James Blish feature cities that fly through space using anti-gravity. They include: * Boston, also included as a flying city on several album covers of the band Boston * New York * Scranton, Pennsylvania * Bradley-Vermont * Buda-Pesht * Coquilhatville-Congo * Dresden-Saxony Flying cars/personal spacecraft * A-wing - Star Wars * B-wing - Star Wars * De Lorean time machine - flying and time travel - Back to the Future series * Jedi Starfighter'' - Star Wars * Invisible Plane - ''Wonder Woman's vehicle * Lambda-class shuttle - Star Wars * Radiant VII - Star Wars * 2019 Spinner - self contained lift - Blade Runner 1982 design by Syd Mead * Millennium Falcon'' - Star Wars * Radiant VII - Star Wars * Slave 1 - Star Wars * TIE Defender - Star Wars * TIE fighter - Star Wars * X-wing - Star Wars * Y-wing - Star Wars Hovercraft/Anti-gravity vehicles * Snowspeeder - ''Star Wars * Speeder bike - Star Wars * carpenterion- dark chronicle * Hoverboard, from the ''Back to the Future'' trilogy Motorcycles * Motor Cycle, Tom Swift’s — Tom Swift and His Motor Cycle Motorboats * Motor Boat, Tom Swift’s — Tom Swift and His Motor Boat Planets, Planetoids, and Solar Systems * Earth, from the Alan Dean Foster short story With Friends Like These * Janus, from the Alastair Reynolds novel Pushing Ice * Mars, from the Greg Bear novel Moving Mars * Neptune,from the novel Macroscope, by Piers Anthony * The Fleet of Worlds — Pierson's Puppeteers in Niven's Known Space * Cities in Flight — entire cities that are able to fly through space using an anti-gravity device, the spindizzy. James Blish. Recreational Vehicles * Batcopter - Batman * EM-50 Urban Assault Vehicle, from Stripes Railroads and trains * Hogwarts Express * Wabash Cannonball, in the folk song of the same name * Marrakesh Express, in the Crosby, Stills, & Nash song of the same name * Hooterville Cannonball from Petticoat Junction Starlight Express ; The Engines * Rusty * Poppa * Greaseball * Electra ; The Coaches * Pearl the Observation Car * Dinah the Dining Car * Ashley the Smoking Car * Buffy the Buffet Car * Belle the Sleeping Car * 2nd and 3rd class Sleepers ; The Freight Trucks * Rocky 1, 2, 3, and 4 * Flat-Top the Brick Truck * Dustin the Big Hopper * CB the Red Caboose ; Electra's Components * Krupp, Electra's armaments truck * Wrench, Electra's repair truck * Purse, Electra's money truck * Volta, Electra's freezer truck * Joule, Electra's dynamite truck ; Engines * Bobo the French Engine TGV * Espresso the Rome - Milan Express * Weltschaft/Ruhrgold the Intercity Express * Turnov the Russian Trans-Siberian Express * Hashamoto/Nintendo the Shinkansen Bullet Train * City of Milton Keynes/Prince of Wales the British Advanced Passenger Train/Royal train ; Ensemble * Race Marshals * Traxes * Greaseball's gang * Tank, Gook and Lube The Railway Series There are a large number of railway and other 'vehicle' characters in The Railway Series children's books by Rev.W.Awdry. Rather than list them all here individually, they are collated in a set of related articles: * Major Characters (The Railway Series) * Minor Characters (The Railway Series) Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends is the TV spin-off from The Railway Series. As such, it shares a large number of characters with the original books, but also introduces a vast array of new characters. These, too, are collated in a set of related articles: * Railway Engines * Rolling stock * Non-rail vehicles * People and animals * Minor characters * Movie Characters List of armed vehicles * Airwolf - Armed helicopter in tv series of the same name * Armageddon - Command & Conquer series * Arcticfox - Tank, subject of title in video game * Apocalypse Assault Tank - Command & Conquer: Red Alert series * Arclite Siege Tank - Starcraft * Astro Cycles - Power Rangers Lost Galaxy * Astro Megaship - Power Rangers * Astro Megaship Mark 2 - Power Rangers * AT-AA - Star Wars * AT-AP - Star Wars * AT-AR - Star Wars * AT-AT - Star Wars * AT-HE - Star Wars * AT-OT - Star Wars * AT-RT - Star Wars * AT-PE - Star Wars * AT-PT - Star Wars * AT-ST - Star Wars * AT-TE - Star Wars * AT-XT - Star Wars * Avatar Warmech - Command & Conquer series * Batplane - Batman * Battlecruiser- The Terran's biggest vehicle - StarCraft * Battle Shell Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Batwing - Batman * Beam Cannon - Command & Conquer series * Behemoth - Command & Conquer series * Big O - The Big O * Blue Thunder - Armed helicopter in film of the same name * Bolo (tank) - AI armored super-heavy tank * CAP-2 - Star Wars * CC-6 Pitbull - Command & Conquer series * Carrier - Protoss Starship - StarCraft * Chopper - Halo 3 - A Brute motorcycle-styled vehicle * Clone Juggernaught - huge six-wheeled tank - Star Wars * Colonial LandRam - personnel carrier - Battlestar Galactica, 1978 * Devastator - A Scrin ship in the Command & Conquer series. * Devastator - Dune video games * Dino ATVs - Power Rangers Dino Thunder * Disruptor - Command & Conquer series * Dragonforce Vehicle - Power Rangers Ninja Storm * Dragon Tank - Command & Conquer: Generals * Emperor Overlord - Command & Conquer: Generals Zero Hour * Executor Super Star Destroyer - Star Wars * Flame Tank - Command & Conquer series * Flying Machine - Martian fighter plane - The War of the Worlds * Gatling Tank - Command & Conquer: Generals * Ghost from Halo Series - A light reconnaissance Covenant vehicle. * Gekkou - Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots * G-6155 and G-6156 Interceptor - Player driven vehicles in the Spy Hunter video games. * Giant mechanical spider from Wild Wild West * GDI Juggernaught - three barreled artillery walker - Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun Firestorm * Galactic Rover - Power Rangers in Space * Harpy - Command & Conquer series * Hawk-Z - Armed helicopter in Choplifter video game * Hunter Gunship - Samus Aran's personal starship - Metroid * Juggernaut M3A - Command & Conquer series * Juggernaut Mk. III - Command & Conquer series * Land Master - Star Fox (series) * Land Raider- Warhammer 40,000 * Leman Russ - Huge tank armed with a massive battle cannon and twin heavy bolters - Warhammer 40,000 * Lightning Cruiser - Power Rangers Turbo * Lightspeed Cycles - Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue * The Mammoth Mark II - Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun * Mammoth Tank - Global Defence Initiative's biggest tank - Command & Conquer series * Marveller - Spider-Man (tokusatsu) * MARV - Command & Conquer series * Megas - Megas XLR * Megatank - Power Rangers Turbo * Metal Gear 2 - Snake's Revenge * Metal Gear Chaioth Ha Qadesh - Metal Gear Ac!d² * Metal Gear D - Metal Gear Series * Metal Gear GANDER - Metal Gear: Ghost Babel * Metal Gear GEKKOU - Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots * Metal Gear KODOQUE - Metal Gear Series * Metal Gear RAXA - Metal Gear Series * Metal Gear RAY - Metal Gear Series * Metal Gear REX - Metal Gear Series * Metal Gear TX-55 - Metal Gear Series * Microwave Tank - Command & Conquer: Generals - Zero Hour * Mobile Armor Vehicle Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue * Mobile EMP Cannon - Command & Conquer series * Mule 52 - used by the Sky Jockey in Conker: Live and Reloaded * Mon Calamari cruiser - Star Wars * Nebulon-B frigate - Star Wars * Overlord Tank - Command & Conquer: Generals * Patrol Cycles - Power Rangers S.P.D. * Planet Express Ship - armed delivery vehicle - Futurama '' * Predator - ''Command & Conquer series * UNSC Prowler - Series) - stealth spacecraft used by the Office of Naval Intelligence (ONI) * Prowler from Halo 3 - A Brute four person troop transport vehicle with a mountable Plasma turret on the front. * Prism Tank - Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2 * Raider - Dune * Raider Buggy - Command & Conquer series * Raptor Cycles - Power Rangers Dino Thunder * Raven - Tank in Stellar 7 video game * Savage Cycles - Power Rangers Wild Force * Scarab from Halo Series - A Covenant ground based heavy assault vehicle. * Scorpion Stinger - Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy * Scorpion Tank - Command & Conquer series * Scorpion Tank - Halo Series * SecuriTech Espo Walker 101 - Star Wars * Shagohod - Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater * Shatterer - Command & Conquer series * Shell Sub - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Skyfox - Fighter Jet, subject of title in video game * Slave I - Star Wars * Specter - Command & Conquer series * Spectre from Halo 2- A Covenant Troop Transport vehicle with a mountable plasma turret on the rear. * SPHA-T - Star Wars * Star Dreadnoughts - Star Wars * Stealth Tank - Command & Conquer series * Star Destroyer - Despite the name, they don't destroy stars - Star Wars * StarFox * Starship Enterprise - armed research ship - Star Trek * Steed - Used by the Sky Jockey in Conker: Live and Reloaded * Strata Cycle - Power Rangers Time Force * Storm Blaster - Power Rangers Turbo * S.W.A.T. Command Truck - Power Rangers S.P.D. * Sv-001 - Cutie- pie- style tank - Metal Slug series * Tank from Tank Girl * Tantive IV - Star Wars * Tesla tank - Command & Conquer: Red Alert series * Tick Tank - A Brotherhood of Nod vehicle that deploys into a turret - Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun * Titan - Command & Conquer series * Titan Mk. II - Command & Conquer series * Titan Mk. III - Command & Conquer series * Trike Dune * Toxin Tractor - Command & Conquer: Generals * Time Jet - Power Rangers Time Force * Trans Armor Cycle - Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue * Triceramax Command Center Power Rangers Dino Thunder * Tsunami Cycles - Power Rangers Ninja Storm * Turbo Carts - Power Rangers Turbo * Turtle Blimp - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Tripod - Three- legged Martian fighting machine, armed with a heat-ray - The War of the Worlds * USS Caine — The Caine Mutiny * Vector Cycles - Power Rangers Time Force * Vertigo - Command & Conquer series * Warhawk * Warthog - Halo Series vehicle of the UNSC. * Wolverine - Command & Conquer series * Wraith Tank from the Halo Series - A Covenant heavy assault tank, armed with a main plasma gun and plasma turret usable only in Halo 3 * Wraith - Terran starfighter - StarCraft * Landstalker - Ratchet: Deadlocked. Snow Craft * Rosebud — the sled from Citizen Kane * The Slanderscree, from Alan Dean Foster's novel Icerigger. * The sled in Ethan Frome * Sleigh — Santa Claus. note: this also a flying vehicle in some versions of the story Solar Boats * Ra’s barque * Solar Sailer from Tron Spacecraft Submarines * Nautilus — Jules Verne’s Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea * The Proteus, from Fantastic Voyage * Red October * Sub girl's submarine, from Tank Girl * Submarine Boat, Tom Swift’s — Tom Swift and His Submarine Boat * USS AL-14, submarine from the movie Hell Below * USS Nerka, submarine from Run Silent, Run Deep * USS Sea Tiger, from the movie and television series Operation Petticoat * Yellow Submarine from the Beatles song Temporal vehicles * TARDIS from the science fiction television series Doctor Who * The Time Machine from a novella by H. G. Wells * DeLorean time machine from the ''Back to the Future'' trilogy Underground vehicles * The Virgil, from The Core Watercraft * Amazon, from the Swallows And Amazons books * Argo, Jason's ship * Batboat — Batman * Batskiboat — Batman Returns * Batstrike — Batman * Batsub — Batman * Boat of Phlegyas * Captain Flint's Houseboat, from the Swallows And Amazons books * Charon's ferryboat * Ghost, the schooner in Jack London's novel The Sea-Wolf * HMS Crab — small schooner, Horatio Hornblower * HEICS Niobe, from Patrick O'Brian's Aubrey–Maturin series * HMS Polychrest, sloop-of-war from Patrick O'Brian's Aubrey–Maturin series * HMS Ulysses — light cruiser * Hringhorni, the ship of Baldr * The lifeboat in Life of Pi * “Mark Twain” — The Fabulous Riverboat * Naglfar, a ship in in Norse mythology made of the fingernails and toenails of the dead * Noah's Ark * Pequod — The whaleship in Moby-Dick * Prydwen, King Arthur's ship in which he sailed to Annwfn, in the Preiddeu Annwfn * Scarab, from The Picts and the Martyrs * Seaquest — Seaquest D S V * Seaview — Voyage to the bottom of the sea * Skíðblaðnir, the ship of Freyr. * Stingray — Stingray * Swallow, from the Swallows And Amazons books * Thunderbird 4 — Thunderbirds * GDSS Pathe — Aircraft Carrier Command & Conquer series Category:Fictional vehicles Fictional Vehicles